warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dustpelt
Style Concerns Current: *''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, and Starlight could be expanded. *Needs a more quotes. *''Outcast should be expanded. *Whole article could be summarized. I did as much as I thought was necessary, but more can always be taken off Echoblaze♥ 08:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Older: * Needs History Completed *All of the Os and NP sections need to be expanded. *Secrets and Cats of the Clans need to be expanded. *Firestar's Quest and Outcast could be expanded. Grandkits Do we really need them on his charcat? It just makes it even more clustered than it already would be without them. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 15:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Commets how do u make the cat pictures?? - Very confused cat Become a member of PCA (Project Character Art) and you can learn how to make charart. 23:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How do u become a member? Can I become one and make A cat? First, you need to create an account. Then ask to join on the talk page. They'll add you in. 16:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hey is dustpelt and ferncloud goining to have any mor kits. Please do not chat on the articles, take this stuff to the forums. 22:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What? Wait, isn't Dustpelt and Ferncloud kin? Because Ashfur is his nephew, and shouldn't that make Ferncloud his niece? I'm very confused!17:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they're uncle and niece. Take this kind of talk to the forums. 17:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) i just looked at brindleface's page it dustpelt and ferncloud are.........BROTHER AND SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!! that's inbreeding eww!Littletigress10 02:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC)littletigress10Littletigress10 02:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) To repeat, please take this to the forums. This has nothing to do with improving the article. 03:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I have a really good quote, but I forget: do I need to put it on the talk page to be approved first? Can someone please reply soon so I don't loose my spot in my book. Thanks, -- Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 04:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) you could just place it here and maybe they will see it. i only edit pages and post things here. im not really sure what else im supposed to do so...yeah. just post it here and maybe someone will approve of it. and i had a question. why isnt The Darkest Hour listed as one of the books Dustpelt is alive in and yet shows everything else? and Night Whispers. he alive in that one too. 16:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Riverripple Ferncloud Hey, should we put under niecies ferncloud because they are mates and neice and uncle?-- 17:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No, for they are distant relatives, not direct. 00:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Son? Foxleap is a son of him. Please fix![[User:sugarplum99|'Sugarplum']] 22:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Foxleap is his son. :) Fixed. -- 22:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dustpelt elder? when will dustpelt be an elder? That is for the Erins to decide. This isn't improving the article as of yet, so I suggest you ask for guesses on the forums and not on the talk pages. Fawngaze 21:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dustltpelt? He was called Dustltpelt or something in Dark River, in the later pages. If Ravenpaw was called Ravepaw and Tornear was called Turnear, shouldn't this be in Dustpelt's trivia? -Dustleaf, too lazy to log in